


Intractable - Beauty and the Beast Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1179]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Some more detail around Kort and Gibbs' rooms and the conclusion of the ball to find Gibbs' true love.





	Intractable - Beauty and the Beast Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> This is for RPD, an early Christmas present of sorts to cheer her up. I hope. This is also a dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/23/2002 for the word [intractable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/23/intractable).
> 
> intractable  
> Not easily governed, managed, or directed;stubborn; obstinate; as, "an intractable child."  
> Not easily wrought or manipulated; as,"intractable materials."  
> Not easily remedied, relieved, or dealt with; as,"intractable problems."
> 
> It's based off of RPD's Artwork Prompt Challenge particularly the [Abby Under Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700/chapters/34547931) artwork.
> 
>    
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Note, this is the start of a series that I hope to finish this month, but we'll see if it behaves.
> 
> I know. I know. I have other series that I'm placing on hold to write this one, but I love beauty and the beast and wanted to do a tribute of sorts to it for Christmas. I will continue the other series in January and finish them eventually I promise.

Ducky was positive that there was more to Kort than met the eye. The man had gotten at least a peek into Gibbs’ rooms. He wouldn’t put it past Diane to have staged the ball and hired Kort in an attempt to get Abby and Bert back.

Kort definitely had the looks of someone for hire. Ducky was just happy to be able to keep the area with Abby and Bert completely secure. Kort did try to get in, but because Ducky was there he was not able to succeed.

Ducky was so ready for the night to be over with. Gibbs was too, but for entirely different reasons. Girl, after intractable girl, had thrown themselves at his feet and he was thoroughly sick of it.

Didn’t they know that he needed a woman with more substance than any of these young vapid woman seemed to have? Heck, he wasn’t picky. He’d take a man so long as the man actually had a brain.

This whole ball was useless. There was no way that he could actually find his true love in this throng. Even if they were to meet the chances of them recognizing each other as true loves in this setting were nigh on impossible. 

Though, Gibbs, had to admit that there was one benefit to this ball. That was watching Fornell and Diane dance. Grace was definitely not something that that pair had together.

Diane kept stepping on Fornell’s toes and then there were the moment when Fornell’s two left feet would inevitably cause him to use the wrong one and end up kicking her. Fornell hadn’t taken his warning to heart as far as Gibbs could tell, but maybe that was good for Gibbs.

After all, if Diane fell in love with Fornell she would stop trying to screw up Gibbs’ life, right? One could hope at least. Still Gibbs couldn’t wait to sneak away and escape from this mass of people.

He hated dancing and his partners did not make up for the torture of dancing in the slightest. In fact, they only added to the torture. He didn’t want to give up on finding his true love because he did want to do right by the kingdom, but at the same time he just couldn’t see how it would happen at this ball.

When the stroke of midnight came and went and there was still no sign of anyone that Gibbs felt the least bit attracted to, he finally called it a night and had the palace servants close the party down and make sure all the guests made it to their appropriate rooms or safely home, whatever made the most sense. He made sure the servants knew that all guests were to be gone by morning. None were to be allowed to take any liberties including trying to get a one on one meeting with him.

He spent the next morning working on his boat in hopes that everyone would have left by the time he actually decided to go looking for food. When he finally surfaced, the palace was practically empty. It seemed that the servants had made sure that no one would be there to bother King Gibbs when he finally helped himself to breakfast.

Still Gibbs needed to think. His advisors were pressing him to pick someone to marry from the ball last night, but no one he’d met had fit him. He needed to get away from it all. 

It wasn’t easy to get his new boat out of the basement and the boat wasn’t really ready for a seafaring journey, but he had fixed her up as best as he could for a short trip on the water. He hoped that the time away would free his mind enough of the pressures in the palace that he could figure out how to find his true love. He wasn’t expecting the storm that came out of nowhere.

While capable of surviving the calm water, his boat wasn’t ready to be tossed around like the storm did. He blacked out after the ship was tossed against some craggy rocks. When he came to, he wondered if he’d died and gone to heaven.

The most beautiful green eyes were staring down at him. The man asked him a question, but he was too lost in the green eyes to answer. The question didn’t even register. It wasn’t until the man touched him that he snapped out of the fog of lust that he’d been in. 

“Are you ok?” The man asked again.

Gibbs nodded. He couldn’t have answered any better than that even if he’d tried. He’d never felt this way before. It was like his body just refused to obey his brain when around this man.

He was slowly being led away from his shipwrecked ship. He should be worried about getting home, but all he could think about was the green eyes of this man. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if he’d just met a siren and would be doomed to die a horrible death due to the siren’s spell.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
